Talk:The Sophomore, Book 2/@comment-34385767-20180118141818
Some thoughts on the current direction of the series. It looks like the main thrust of book 2 (at least so far) is about MC helping others, but this could be a long game and we may find that some of the choices to help others may impact our choices for how to proceed, especially when we come to declaring our major (not sure, just a guess at this point). As for staying in the house I see a couple of possible ways to protect the house: 1. The book "The Freshman" generates enough income that you can buy the house (perhaps when coupled with a signing bonus for agreeing to work with Polar Bear, maybe getting a bonus for finding James as well), these seems a bit too much though. 2. There have been several hints that the house was part of a popular section of town and was occupied by a notable person (Professor Vasquez) so I wonder if it would be possible to have the house declared a historical landmark and have it protected so that Delacroix cannot demolish it. Even if this happens there could still be drama, for instance was the house protected and now you have another enemy or was the house sold but now he can't do anything with it and you have another enemy. These could lead to very different outcomes. Personally, I think it would be best to have taken the deal and moved out at the end of the school year and have a stipend to help with housing. Declaring a major I see that there will be an opportunity to declare a major coming up soon. This has been mentioned but not really covered much. Obviously English and writing are an option but I could also see a diamond choice to double major in journalism or psych as well. Maybe we will see MC get back to class after declaring a major. Relationship The conversation with Zack in the last chapter showed that there may be room for MC and any long-term love interest to move in together. Somehow, I think that we will see MC continue to work (meddle) in Tyler and Abby's relationship as well as working with the Powell's after reading the synopsis for chapter 8. This may help decide on if you stay in the house or move in with a love interest. Conclusion Although most of the current series has MC helping out others and not dealing with her own issues (other than the house) I do see that changing shortly, she will need to decide on a major as well as possibly deciding to move in with a love interest. There is also a good chance that you will have the opportunity to start working on another book. I think that much of what is happening isn't lazy writing but part of a long game to have all of the choices culminate into a few critical moments that will help decide the course of your future. Well, thanks for reading through my ramblings and I look forward to hearing your thoughts as well.